Epi 15 A Rock and a Hard Place
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This is probably one of the worst choices I have ever made.


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 15 "A Rock and a Hard Place"

"You have to choose Yvan, sooner or later." Said the Joker laughing. "Which should I choose?" I thought to myself. "Both choices save me something, but I also lose something at the same time." I continued in my head. "I choose B, where are they?" I asked. The Joker laughed which only made my blood boil.

Theme song

(5 hours earlier) Me and my team were relaxing in our palace enjoying whatever time we had before the Joker came up with some type of ridiculous plan to keep us occupied. The alarm went off telling us that a far off city in the north was in need of help "Uuuh!" We all groaned. "Another stupid criminal who thinks he can beat us has to terrorize one of the farthest cities from our hideout." My team complained. "We are the God Squad, we help people on a regular basis whether with our blasters or with our words and we think only of others and not just for ourselves, but also for the greater good of Slugterra." I reminded them. They all knew that I was right, and the apologized for complaining for not wanting to help the people. "For all we know, this could be one the Joker's new plans and we need to grasp every opportunity we can to catch him." I told them. I told my team to go alone that I needed to rest (I had had a very busy and intense day, teaching more classes than usual, organizing an upcoming mecabeast race, helping certain cities with financial issues etc.), but that was an enormous mistake and it would cost many lives. After about 7 hours a distress call woke me up from my bed from one of my team members saying "Yvan! We need your help NOW! Peter shouted. I got all my things together as fast as I could and took my hyper-jet which I had been saving for such an occasion (no one knew about it except me). I arrived at the city only to find empty, not even any animals, people nothing and my team was gone along with all the guards (graduated students) with them! I stayed on my guard as I searched for them, but they were nowhere to be found. Just as I came to the center of the city the Joker came into sight on top of a building. I pointed my blaster at him, but we waved his finger not to. "I don't think you want to hit me Yvan." He laughed as he opened his suit to reveal a big button on his chest that was beeping. "If this button is hit then all the people from this city and your team with be killed. Wouldn't want all those people to go to waste now would we?" he asked laughing. After I shot Jewels (Tazerling that shot electricity) shocked the Joker and deactivated the button I asked him "What have you done with the villagers and my friends?" Oh don't worry they will be quite safe, until the bombs go off in 10 minutes; one group is 100 miles east and the other is a 100 miles west." He replied laughing. You will only have time to save one group, group A which are all the people in this city and group B which are all your students and friends." He said chuckling. "You have to choose Yvan, sooner or later." Said the Joker laughing. "Which should I choose?" I thought to myself. "Both choices save me something, but I also lose something at the same time." I continued in my head. "I choose B, where are they?" I asked. The Joker laughed which only boiled by blood. The reason why I chose my friends is because they were the best of the best and even though we might lose the population of a small city, if I could get my team back, we could make sure that nothing like this happened to other cities. The Joker told me where they were and I flew off in my jet to get them after I shot a Ramstone, an Armachelt then an Arachnet to tie him up. I found them in an old shed far away from any civilization, and once they were untied and in the jet we flew off to save the people. My glasses-computer told me that we only had 2 minutes left before the bombs would explode and kill all the citizens. I activated the turbo boosters and we were there just before the clock chirped 30 seconds. We hurried and threw all the people we could hold in the cargo holder and boosted out of the hole we found them in. We just flew out when the bombs went off and damaged the jet, but everyone was alright except those we didn't have time to save. We all mourned for those who had perished in this madness that the Joker had created, but now we needed to get the Joker, but when we got back to get him, he had cut through the webs and escaped! A funeral was served for all those who died in the hole. Another monument was put up for all those who had perished in any plots by any villain; Balroun, Joker, Black, Bite etc. Plus all the other small crimes that were committed that sometimes ended up with someone getting killed. From now, every mode of transportation had cables or some type of cargo hold that could hold many people, and I ordered walls around every city and village to protect it against trespassers like the Joker.

"Time is of the essence."


End file.
